The present invention is concerned with benzazecine derivatives. In particular, it is concerned with compounds of the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 each is independently hydrogen or chlorine, R.sup.3 is hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or methoxy, R.sup.4 is hydrogen, chlorine or methoxy and R.sup.5 is hydrogen, acetyl, propionyl, benzoyl, chlorobenzoyl, methoxybenzoyl or phenylacetyl, with the proviso that 2 or 3 of the groups R.sup.1 to R.sup.4 are hydrogen.
These compounds are characterized by valuable pharmacodynamic properties.